starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Demioch
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image=FenixDragoon SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize= |image2=Dragoon SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize2= |race=Protoss |faction=Protoss Empire : Koprulu Expeditionary Force :: 7th Fleet : Templar Caste |gender=Male |birth=c. 2228 |death=2500, Brontes IV |job=Sub-Commander of Protoss Koprulu Expedition 7th Fleet Dragoon |family=Edullon (daughter) |concattop=x }} Demioch, aged 272, was a male protoss dragoon. He was one of Executor Andraxxus' most trusted subordinates, making him an enemy of Syndrea. He did his best to guide the political ascent of his daughter, Edullon, trying to keep her close to him.Milner, Lesley (1998). Insurrection (manual). Aztech New Media. Biography Demioch was a member of Tassadar's expedition to the Koprulu Sector, and a member of 7th Fleet under the command of Executor Andraxxus. He fought in the early stages of the Great War, where he became close companions with the high templar Xerxes. Known for being a great warrior, conflict undid the body of Demioch, and he was sealed within the shell of a dragoon. Demioch was part of 7th Fleet's expedition to the terran world of Brontes IV, which was reeling from an invasion by the zerg. With the planet's space platforms having been secured, Judicator Syndrea wished to immediately purify the planet from orbit. However, Andraxxus and Demioch were opposed to this action. Before Andraxxus left orbit of Brontes IV, he told Syndrea to protect the terrans if possible.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 3: “Infestation at New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. Demioch was ordered to the surface along with his daughter Edullon and the archon Aedus/Xerxes, formed from the union between his old friend his old love Aedus. Edullon believed that Demioch's misison, to assault the central hive at Carvalho, was suicidal, and that Syndrea sent him there because, as Andraxxus' friend, he had much influence over the executor. However, Demioch insisted on carrying out the mission.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 3: “Infestation at New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. Demioch did not enjoy the same success as his fellow commanders, and was captured by the rebel group known as the Fist of Redemption, under the leadership of the ghost Atticus Carpenter. He was rescued by Edullon with the assistance of Charlie Vane. Edullon had made an alliance with a rebel terran group named the New Dresdin Outlaws, and Demioch joined with them against Syndrea with the intention of informing Andraxxus of her treachery.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 4: “In Search of Demioch” (in English). 1998. Edullon contacted Syndrea and criticized her orders to have Aedus/Xerxes' attack the Incubus Brood's mineral reserves, causing them to frenzy against the protoss and undefended terran colonies. Syndrea, seeing her outspokenness as mutiny, declared her a heretic and ordered Aedus/Xerxes to kill her and Demioch.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 7: “Defense” (in English). 1998. However, Aedus/Xerxes informed them of the revival of Carpenter as a cerebrate, but stated that when next they met he would have to kill them. Demioch, along with Edullon and the New Dresdin Outlaws, proceeded to attack Carpenter's forces, who were now in control of the Incubus Brood.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 8: “Carpenter's Destruction” (in English). 1998. Syndrea ordered an attack on Edullon's protoss. Demioch sensed the presence of Aedus/Xerxes, and expressed concern he could not slay his old friend himself in honorable combat. Edullon volunteered to challenge the archon to single combat, and defeat the ancient warrior with honor. The protoss/terran alliance successfully repelled Syndrea's forces. During the battle, Edullon slew Aedus/Xerxes in a duel.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 9: “Syndrea's Assault” (in English). 1998. The allied protoss and terran forces had to deal with zerg reinforcements. Formally making an alliance, the protoss and terrans sought aid from Andraxxus. However, the zerg descended upon them en masse when they arrived. All those present were killed, Demioch among them.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 9: “The Ultimate Conquest” (in English). 1998. Game Unit |fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image=FenixDragoon SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize= |image2=Demioch SC1 Game1.png |imgsize2= |race=Protoss |faction= |baseunit=Dragoon |role= |useguns=Phase disruptor |usearmor= |hp=240 |shield=240 |energy= |timedlife= |size=Large |type=Mechanical |armortype= |trans=4 |costmin= |costgas= |supply= |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=45 |airattack=45 |cooldown= |armor=3 |speed= |range=5 |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott=x }} Upgrades Trivia In the mission briefing for StarCraft: Insurrection mission, "Syndrea's Assault," Demioch uses the dragoon portrait. References Category:Protoss characters in Insurrection Category:Protoss Templar characters Category:Protoss dragoons